Multipurpose Parchment
by mousse4eva
Summary: Ron is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, and feels it necessary to complete a personal assignment that he has been putting off way too long. The only problem is that he may get people furious at him along the way.


Multipurpose Parchment

Mousse4eva

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. Its okay, I think that I can survive on writing fics… for now. I probably never will either, since it's almost impossible to bribe J.K. Rowling for something of that sort. Shut up brain.

Author's Note (A/N): Don't be fooled by the beginning of the fic, people. I am positive that unless you are some sort of a mechanical being, in the end the story gets really sad.L I, however, am not about to give any, I repeat, any of the story away. Read it if you care. (Please Read This Fic! I'll surely die if I don't get any reviews.) BTW, this fic is from Ron's pov. Enjoy.

***********************

The thunder crashed and the rain splattered against the window as Ron, sat at the edge of his bed. He had put off his homework, and now he only had a week before September 1st. Ron, unlike most fifteen-year-old boys, got homework during his summer vacation. Essays upon essays of writing and research, that seemed to never end. Another thing that set Ron apart from other boys in England was that he attended a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. He had attended the school since he was eleven, and was now entering his sixth and second to last year at the school. He had been born into a huge family, and because of that, they were poor. His room was right below the attic, where a rather rude poltergeist lived. It held a bed, a wardrobe full of tattered, hand-me-downs, and a bookcase filled with his studies from previous years. The room, which used to be bright orange, had faded a little with the wear and tear of years.

He was now at the edge of his bed, sucking on his quill, preparing to write a five-scroll essay for Professor Binns, the only ghost to ever teach at Hogwarts. 'What were the main reasons for the wizard crusades,' he repeated to himself. 

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning illuminated the dimly lit room, which startled him greatly. His now fully-grown (and tamed) owl pig awoke in his cage and hooted for a couple of minutes, finally calming down. How was Ron going to do all of this work with the racket outside? He decided to give up on it, when his parchment was still clean and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking had reached the room. He ran downstairs and took his spot at the table, only to be pestered by his mother.

" Ron, are you finished up there yet? You have less than a week dear. I don't want you to end up like those two."

She pointed up to the wall, where Ron's twin brothers smiled baked at them. Only last summer had they finished school? Now they were in America opening up extremely successful joke shops, which Mrs. Weasley fully disapproved of. 

" Time and time again I told them to quit it, but did they listen to their poor mum, nooooooo." Mrs. Weasley stated. And then turning and threateningly pointing her wand at Ron, she added. " Its best if you listen to me dear, or you'll end up like them."

Ron glimpsed at the photos once more, which were now making funny faces, and then turned back to the table to begin piling his plate full of food.

"RON! Wait 'til your father comes home." She looked up at the clock. This clock was useless if you wanted to know the time, but it was a necessity if you wanted to know where everyone was. " Look, he's almost home anyways."

"Aww, but mum!" Ron failed to get these words across to her. Maybe it was because at that moment Mr. Weasley walked through the front door, or maybe because Ron's mouth was full of potato. 

"Good evening everyone!" Mr. Weasley cheerfully waltzed into the room. " Done with your homework yet?" He messed with Ron's hair. 

"Not yet, dad. I'm on the last essay though. Professor Binns'. He's asking for five rolls of parchment this year."

"From just you, or from everybody?" Mr. Weasley jested. The Weasleys present all laughed. Ron remembered to last year when he had surprised everyone and had gotten more O.W.L.'s than either Percy or Bill had. Bill had written a letter from Egypt: "I am extremely proud of you…" but Percy had scoffed and said how he hadn't studied much in the first place.

Mrs. Weasley now took the last pot from the stove, set it on the table, and called the rest of the Weasleys down to dinner. There were only five of them now: the Mr. and Mrs., Percy, Ron, and Ginny. All the rest had left to live on their own. 

"Now, Ron, now you can eat." And they all sat down to a marvelous meal.

*********************

Later that night, after enjoying a delicious dessert and sitting down to talk with his family, Ron decided to head back upstairs to begin his essay. He hadn't been entirely truthful to his dad. He had one more assignment, only it wasn't for school, it was a personal one. He sat down to complete the necessary one first.

The Wizard Crusades took place because too many people were getting suspicious of magical happenings. During these crusades a number of things happened. 

How Ron was able to elongate his research to five pieces of parchment, he was unsure of. What he did know was that he had five rolls of inked parchment and had finished the work by two in the morning, leaving him plenty of time to sleep before the call to breakfast.

*********************

Mrs. Weasley had also seemed to leave everything to the minute. She hurried around the house the next morning, cooking breakfast, waking up the Ron and Ginny, getting them all dressed and fed in record time, and getting the Floo powder ready for their expedition. They were headed to Diagon Alley to get the year's supplies, and it was a good thing too because there wasn't much time left. While at Flourish and Blott's, they met up with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron's two best friends from Hogwarts. They had been going out since last year, and were holding each other's hands while reading their book list. Ron ran up to them and greeted them. Harry, who had once garbed Dudley's old rags, now sported a new shirt, and pair of jeans. Last year, Sirius Black, a wrongfully accused criminal had won the custody battle for Harry in wizarding court, allowing Harry to reap the benefits of living with him. Harry's face was also a little fuller now that he didn't have to stick to what he liked to call "The Dudley Diet". It consisted of grapefruit quarters, grapefruit quarters, oh and more grapefruit quarters. To Ron, Hermione looked as good as ever. Her pearly white teeth shown in a sweet smile, her once bushy hair was now smooth, silky, and curled, and her eyes were a rich brown. 

They began to converse about how difficult this year seemed that it was going to be. Harry and Ron were now in Advanced Divination, while Hermione was in Advanced Arithmancy. Also, Ron and Hermione had to worry about their roles as prefects.

They later bid Mrs. Weasley good-bye and ventured off to the ice cream parlor. Black soon accompanied them, only it wasn't him. A massive dog had come out of nowhere and joined the group, its paws making a thumping noise with every sound it took. Sirius, an Animagi, was still uncomfortable around humans even after his acquittal last year. He didn't trust wizarding folk any more than he trusted Peter Pettigrew. And he didn't trust Peter at all.

They strolled down the street, Ron following Harry and Hermione. He began to converse with Sirius, only he was the one doing all the talking. Sirius was just listening intently. Harry and Hermione caught nothing of their conversation, which was a very good thing since it involved both of them. Finally, around dusk, and after doing quite a bit of walking, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny caught up with the gang and Ron had to say his farewells. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny each gave Sirius a last pat on the head, and they were off to the Burrow.

**********************

The next few days flew right by, and Ron had completely forgotten about his personal assignment. It was too late to do it in the privacy of his home; he would just have to find time to write it while alone at Hogwarts. This was going to be a fairly tricky thing to do now that he was a prefect, because Professor McGonagall counted on him and Hermione to keep order around the Gryffindor common room. It was going to be even more difficult now that Hermione was with Harry and they couldn't spend more than a few hours without seeing each other.

Platform 9 and ¾ was extremely busy, like it always was at the beginning and end of term. The scarlet Hogwarts Express sat in glory as it awaited its passengers to fill in. Ron had wakened up early, so that he could get his own compartment. He didn't want to spend the entire trip watching Harry and Hermione making googly eyes at each other. Not them. He knew that the compartment would fill up anyways, but that the occupants would be too shy to talk to him. Ever since he had filled out last year (and quite nicely I might add: His wispy red hair, tall muscular body, and tan-like freckles made him look like a surfer) he had won the affection of every girl's heart. Every girl except for Hermione. It wasn't only because of his looks either. His personality had filled out as well, and somehow it made him irresistible.

So, as he sat waiting for the train to start, at least eight girls tried to fit in the compartment with him. He was too polite to stop them, so soon there were a handful of girls from every house occupying the seats and the floor. He himself sat by the window and smirked. If only Fleur could see him now.

******************

The arrived at Hogwarts a little after dusk, and the carriages, again filled with crazed girls, set off towards the castle.

Ron really didn't pay attention to the sorting hat ceremony anymore. There wasn't anyone he knew being sorted. He stared at his plate for a while, longingly waiting for the food to appear. He was starving. The last thing that he had had to eat was a granola bar, for breakfast. He was used to a huge lunch, and he hadn't had any, because in his rush, he had forgotten his sandwich. Finally, the food appeared and he inhaled every ounce of food that he could.

After the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore made his yearly announcements.

" Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to announce that this year, there will be no special events, so the quidditch cup is back into play." The numerous applause faded when Dumbledore raised his hand to gesture them to stop. " My final announcement is that yet again, and always, the forest is off limits. Good night, and good luck as you begin your classes tomorrow."

Ron had quite a time leading the underclassmen to the commons. He huffed and wished that he hadn't eaten as much as he had, but eventually made it to the painting of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

He turned around so that every one near could hear. " The password this term is…flibbertigibbet." He turned back for the painting to open, and led the students into the common room. " Boys up the right stairwell, girls up the left. Year in school is posted on the doors, and lights out in one hour. Classes start early tomorrow." He stopped himself from saying anymore. He was beginning to sound like Percy.

He went up the staircase and began to read the numbers off the door silently. Before coming to the sixth year's dormitory, he read the word prefect off a door. Astonished, he walked in to find that there was only one bed in this greatly adorned chamber, and a note on the bed. It read:

Mr. Weasley,

I hope that you find everything well. All prefects get their own dormitories, though I am sure that your brothers have mentioned this.

Ron scoffed. As if his brothers told him anything.

There is a detailed map of the school enclosed in this envelope. It changes periodically, as does the school, so beware not to memorize it. The prefect bathroom is down on the second floor, and quite magnificent. Enjoy your accommodations, but remember that your main duty is as the prefect of Gryffindor, and if I catch one toe out of line from you, you can kiss your recommendations of Head Boy good-bye. 

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Ron was ecstatic. He had had no idea that prefects had so much privacy. Maybe he would have time to complete his personal assignment after all.

He soon found out that he wouldn't get any time to complete it after all. After only five minutes of being settled in his room, there came a knock on his door. It was Neville Longbottom, an extremely forgetful sixth year.

"Hello, Ron," Neville began nervously.

"Neville, did you lose your toad again?"

There was no answer. Neville only had to nod his head, and he went out in search of the missing amphibian. They spent all night searching, and went into the break of dawn, when Neville decided to check his dormitory once more. Trevor, his toad, was sitting there peacefully on his bed. Completely ashamed that his toad was in such an obvious place, Neville didn't return from his dormitory to thank Ron for all his help. Ron, seeing no point in going to sleep now, since breakfast was going to take place in less than two hours, sat in the commons playing wizarding chess against himself.

After winning for the fifth time in a row (that's not saying much since the games were against himself), groups of refreshed faces started to wander down into the common room. After explaining to the first years that they were to go to breakfast on their own, he sat back down and waited for Harry and Hermione. They came down as a pair, which Ron was thoroughly disgusted at, and the three of them set off to breakfast. While eating, Ron tried to discuss how he wasn't able to sleep all night because of Neville, who had finally apologized on the way down. It was no use. Harry and Hermione had started their own conversation and seemed to be leaving Ron out of it.

***********************

The rest of the day passed by extremely quickly. Ron had had only two classes, Divination in the morning (he took a nap and Professor Trelawny stated how she predicted that he would.) and in the afternoon he headed down to Transfiguration. This was becoming one of the most interesting and challenging classes that Ron was taking, but he had somehow fallen in love with the subject. Plus, it was the only companion he had, since Harry and Hermione were going out.

That night, again he was called to duty, this time by an unwary first year that had somehow gotten all the way through two days at Hogwarts without knowing where the bathroom is. These sorts of things kept happening night after night, until Christmas vacation rolled around…

**********************

Finally, the commons were almost empty and there was no homework to be found. Neville and all of the first years had left, leaving only experienced upperclassmen, which meant that there would be a lot less to handle. The best part was that somehow a visit to Hogsmeade had been scheduled.

What was left of the school, set out towards the village on the first Saturday of break. Ron, Harry, and Hermione wasted no time to getting into Honeydukes. They spent most of their time their, sampling and purchasing candies until they thought that both their stomachs and the seams of their robe pockets would explode. They headed over to the Three Broomsticks to get themselves a butterbeer apiece. Ron was extremely happy. This was the first time that it didn't even matter that Harry and Hermione were going out. They were just friends again, and that was all that Ron really wanted.

After engulfing their butterbeer they began to discuss classes, and how they were going to survive their N.E.W.T.'s next year. Soon it was time to leave, and as they headed back to the commons, Harry walked up, alone, to Ron.

"We need to talk. Privately." 

************************

They headed up to the most private place that they could think of, Ron's dormitory. No one had come knocking since Christmas vacation had started. They sat down, Ron on his bed, Harry on the squishy armchair provided.

"I don't think that I've visited you here yet, have I?"

"No, you haven't."

"Damn it, Ron. I've been ignoring you all year long without realizing it, and you haven't said anything about it. I'm your best friend. I shouldn't be treating you this way." He kicked the wall nearest to him. "That's why I'm here. Ron, it's not working out with Hermione. I need to break up with her. It's destroying both of our friendships with you."

Suddenly, before he could stop himself, Ron spoke. "Harry, seriously, its fine. I'm fine with you two going out. Today, and now, this is nice. I don't need to be fondled by you guys. I can survive off of just spending time and talking with you guys, now and then. I know you really like her, Harry, and I don't want to stop you from having a good thing going."

"Thanks Ron."

***********************

After Harry left a couple of hours later, Ron had time to finally complete his personal assignment. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

From the moment I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I can't seem to hide my feelings anymore. I love everything about you. The ways that you make me laugh, the way that you gently smile. I love the way that you look, the way that you always fight back, and I love the way that you sit doing your homework. I love you, and nothing will ever be able to change that. Nothing.

Ron

And on the envelope he simply wrote one word down.

****

Hermione

He got up off of his bed and went up the girl's staircase. He knocked on the prefect door twice. There was no answer. He opened the door, put the note on Hermione's bed, and walked out, as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

**************************

The next morning he awoke as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. That was soon to change. Right after breakfast, Harry stormed into his room, and pushed him against the wall. He glared at Ron.

"Is this some sort of a joke, Ron?"

Ron shook his head.

"Damn it Ron. This has to be a joke, because otherwise you would have told us to break it off. Tell me you're shitting me."

"I'm not shitting you Harry." Now Ron was angry with him. He pushed Harry off of him. "I've never shitted you before, have I?"

Harry didn't answer. He stormed out of the room without saying a word. What had Ron gotten himself into?

*************************

Hermione completely ignored him. Harry joined her in her crusade against Ron. They would sit at the opposite end of the table, conversing in a whisper, and giving Ron a glare every now and then. In the commons they would always walk out, or go to their rooms and lock the doors when Ron came through the fat lady. If that wasn't bad enough, news had somehow spread throughout all of Hogwarts.

The Gryffindor students began to go to Hermione for all of their problems. The girls that had once followed Ron everywhere he went, slowly disappeared. Draco Malfoy went around the halls of Hogwarts singing a catchy little tune about Ron and "the mud blood". Ron would have smacked Draco a long time ago, if he wasn't concerned about getting the position of head boy next year. Somehow, through it all, Ron still wanted to live. That all changed during the Easter Holiday.

************************

Ron was sitting in his dormitory when Harry walked in for the third time the entire year. Only four words came out of his mouth. Then he walked right out. The words echoed through Ron's head as he sat there, contemplating what to do.

"Our friendship is over."

He sat there and sat there. Then he lit a lamp, got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. After he had finished, he went up to deliver the identical notes. Finally, he walked out of the commons.

************************

Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs simultaneously. Looks of extreme worry were set upon both of the faces. They exchanged glances, dropped their notes, and ran out of the commons hoping that they weren't too late. Professor McGonagall immediately picked up the dropped notes. They simply read.

By the time you read this parchment, I'll be gone.

Ron

What did it all mean?

************************

While this was taking place downstairs, Ron had crept up to the North Tower. All the anguish would soon be gone, he thought as he stood on the edge of the roof.

He jumped. And as he fell, everything began to disappear. He friends didn't like him, but that disappeared. He hated himself, but that disappeared. Malfoy's song was gone. Everything was gone. And then…nothing.

************************************************************************

A/N: That's it. Please review. I will leave you to your own devices.


End file.
